It's In Your Blood
by Cass The Homicidal Maniac
Summary: She won't turn into her father! She wouldn't! But she has! Story is better than description!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my second DS cute fanfic, my first fanfic was written before I married Skye and this is the story of our child; please note that this is told in my child's POV. Now that that's covered ON WITH THE SHOW! I mean…fanfic…lol

Also I have a few videos of Rosgel in her toddler form, I haven't made it past the toddler form but I'm working, the videos are on my youtube page which is RulerOFWorlds

* * *

"Rosgel! Mom's calling for us!" I opened my eyes into a pair of brown eyes staring at me; I shot up and rubbed my green eyes.

"How long have I been asleep, Femi?" I asked as my friend pondered, pulling at her blonde ringlets, "I'm not sure, really." Was her reply as I leaped up, brushing excess dirt from my dress and straight blonde hair.

"Well, let's get a move on." I said as I began to walk the trail from the goddess pond to the blue bar, Femi following me close behind. Muffy greeted us at the door giving us both a peck on the forehead, "Glad you two are in time for dinner! Oh and Rosgel tomorrow is Saturday so that means…" I interrupted her, "I know, thanks, Muffy!" She smiled before leading us in the dining room, the smell of risotto, dumplings, rice soup, and Chinese buns accented the room as Muffy smiled.

"We're having cake for desert so eat up!" was her response as we all gathered around the table, stuffing our faces. I'll have to admit Muffy made the second best meal in Forget-Me-Not valley! Who makes the best? Ruby, of course!

I quickly finished my desert before excusing myself from the table. I wanted to visit somewhere before nightfall, so I rushed out of the blue bar, heading north towards the old ranch.

I stood in front of the old abandoned farmhouse. So many memories over take me as I stood there, staring at this place, I still remember being a toddler, running around in the field with Amilla, our old dog. I still remember the soft moos of the cows and the gentle baas of the sheep. Not to mention the mild clucks of the chickens, and the tender quacks of the ducks.

However, looking at this place now, the windows were cracked, the shingles were falling from their place, the barns and bird houses no longer stood, the stable was somewhat leaning, and the watering hole and pond were both dried up.

I felt a bit of tears leak from my eyes, goddess I miss this place. Why did everything that had to happen happen?

"Rosgel!" I heard Muffy call as I looked up at the black sky, I always lose track of time when I'm standing in front of this old place. I turned my back from the site, slowly inching my way back to the blue bar where my "family" was waiting for me.

* * *

I know, this really didn't make much sense, but trust me, read the next few chapters and it will START to make sense.

R&R please! I need them to make the next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

Huzzah! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

* * *

I opened my eyes stretching a bit. Today was Saturday, and that pretty much meant one thing and one thing only to me. I looked over towards my clock to see what time it was. Six AM, the same time I woke up every day, I shrugged it off flipping of my blankets and hurrying towards my dresser. My friend, Femi shifting slightly in her sleep as I ripped my pajama top off pulling on a sky blue tank top; I fumbled in my drawer a little more before ripping off my shorts, replacing them with a cotton candy pink miniskirt.

I grabbed the door handle of our room, slowly turning it before heading out into the bar's entrance and heading out the front door into the dewy morning.

I still had a few hours before I had to be there, but nonetheless I took the path towards Mineral Town, I was stopped by Jackie, the little harvest sprite who would always stop me.

"Good morning, Rosgel! Is it Saturday already?" I nodded, passing him; he waved at me before disappearing. Goddess, those things are creepy.

~*~

I had arrived in Mineral Town about an hour later, stopping in front of a prison cell. I looked at it for about an hour before taking a deep breath, walking inside. A policewoman greeted me with the occasional, 'Hello, Rosgel! Here to see your dad?' crap, and as always I'd nod my head before sitting my butt on a chair to wait. In addition, after a few moments I'd get called to go back; as soon as I was back there I'd pick up the little telephone things and sitting across from me would be a man with silver white hair, that was losing the silver as his true blonde hair began coming from the roots of his once dyed hair, his turquoise eyes that once sparkled were now dull and lifeless as he too picked up the telephone thing. Moreover, as always, he was the FIRST to break the ice.

"Hello, Rosie!" he exclaimed as I smiled, remembering back in the day how he would pick me up and explain to me where I got my name as he continuously called me by my nickname.

"Morning daddy." I could feel tears form in my eyes as my father's anemic hands touched the glass as if he were trying to touch my face.

"Oh baby, don't cry." He cooed I just looked up at him as he smiled.

"You look just like your mother with my blonde hair and my beautiful mother's emerald eyes." His eyes began to water a bit, "Daddy…" I began as he looked up at me, smiling a bit.

"I'm sorry I had to put you through this, Rosie." I looked down and looked back up when I noticed it was time to go.

"I love you, Rosie." Was the last thing my father said before hanging up and allowing the huge policemen to drag him away from me…as they did that one night…

~*~

I opened the door of the blue bar, Muffy looked up at me blinking a few times before smiling:

"How was your visit with your dad, Rosgel?" she asked as I nodded my head.

"It was good, Muffy. Where's Femi?" I looked around as Muffy smiled a bit, "She's out shopping with her dad. So it's just you and me, Rosgel." I nodded and looked around a bit more, "Do you want to do anything, Rosgel?" I just blinked a few times and shrugged before she began again, "Because I was thinking about visiting your mom if you want to come." I just looked over and nodded, "I think I need to visit her." I replied as Muffy pulled out a bouquet of roses from under the counter.

~*~

The grave in which I sat in front of was engraved with my mother's name, the date of her birth, and the day she died. Muffy placed the bouquet in front of the tombstone before whispering, _'We miss you, Cass.'_ My tears began sliding down my cheek as I felt an arm around my shoulder, I looked up into Muffy's eyes, her mascara was slightly running as she wiped her tear stained face. I looked down at her grave again, nothing escaped my lips but I mouthed a '_Help me mother, what do I do?'_ of course, there was no use asking for her help since she was gone, but more than anything else, I needed her to comfort me.

Muffy placed her hand on my shoulder as I stood up following her back to the bar, upon our entrance we were surrounded by shopping bags and an excited Femi telling us of the entire things she and Griffin bought for themselves and us. Femi forced a pink pashmina into my arms as I gawked at it in awe.

"Hope you like it!" Femi exclaimed before giving me a small hug, I just smiled and blushed slightly, "I love it! Thanks Femi!" she nodded before turning towards her mother.

"Hey mom, would it be okay if Rosgel and I headed over to the mansion to spend the night? Lucille asked us and Lumina said it was okay so may we?" Muffy crossed her arms as her lips rose in thought, "I don't know…" she began, "If Lumina JUST had Lucille, I'd definitely say yes, but Lukas is there as well and he's a big flirt JUST like his father." Out of the corner of my eye I saw my friend blush, it was obvious that the only reason she wanted to be there was not only to hang out with Lucille, but to flirt with her twin brother as well, I saw through her dastardly deceive.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, mom. Lucille will probably force him to go with one of the guys!" Muffy pondered a bit more, but Griffin (being as cool as he was) exclaimed, "Alrighty, have fun girls!" Femi smiled giving him a hug, "Thanks daddy!" She exclaimed giving him a kiss on the cheek before turning towards me, "Let's go, Rosgel!" and with that she grabbed my hand dragging me out on my own free will.

~*~

"I'm SO glad you three could come! It's nice to have just us girls." The dirty blonde-haired person implied as she twisted one of her short locks around her index finger out of boredom; Femi just smiled and nodded, as did I and our other friend, Isleen.

"So Lucille, where's your brother?" she asked as Lucille jumped to sit up straight, removing her finger from her hair, folding her hands in her lap before replying, "I kicked him out, principally forcing him to go hang out with one of the guys. I do deem that he's with Gardner, but I can't be certain." Femi just pouted her lip as I giggled at her immatureness.

"Well since it's just us girls, what do you want to do, Lucille? I mean since this is your house and all!" she just blinked, unwrapped a cherry lollipop, popping it into her mouth. Something she ALWAYS did when she was in deep thought.

"We could maybe do each other's hair and make-up." That always had Femi going; she was such a girly girl that she automatically pulled our arms pushing all three of us to Lucille's vanity.

"Let me do your hair and make-up first! Oh please, please, please!" Lucille just laughed, "Ok Femi, you win! You can do us first, but don't go too crazy on the eye make-up, okay?" Femi just nodded before pulling Lucille's hair with the hairbrush; I turned my head towards her work. Femi always did a wonderful job styling people. The back of Lucille's head looked like something from a teen magazine. It was curled inward at the bottom and some volume was added making a hump in the back part of her hair.

As soon as Femi was finished with her hair, she pondered a bit with what to put on her face.

"Your eyes are so brown that I believe a purple color would suit you well." She took a brush swirling it onto a purple pallet, applying the color on her eyelid. She grabbed a different brush swirling some brown, she applied the color to the crease of her eyes, then grabbing yet a different brush, she swirled a pale neutral color applying it onto her brow bone before applying brown eyeliner, black mascara, and ruby red lipstick.

She stood back, admiring her work as I gasped. Lucille really did look like a model as she gasped as well before exclaiming, "Oh Femi! You should be a make-up artist." I saw my friend blush a bit as she twirled some hair around her finger.

"Well I've always wanted to be a cosmetologist." She blinked and turned her attention towards Isleen.

"Your turn, Is!" the acrobat beauty did a few cartwheels before seating herself at the vanity. Femi pulled a curling brush, plugging it in, waiting for it to heat up, while pulling Isleen's short hair with a regular brush, probably to remove the tangles. She then took the curling brush and swept Is' hair outwards in a curled-out bob. She looked amazing actually!

Femi spun her chair around gazing in her face, pondering before pulling the pallet, brushing an amber colored powder onto her lids, a green onto her crease, and a French vanilla onto her brow. Black mascara rested on her lashes and a pale pink lipstick and a bit of gloss accented her lips as I gasped when Is opened her eyes. Her sea green eyes practically popped out of her head! Femi has done it again, and as amazing as the last! Her eyes gazed in my direction before a small smile filled her face.

"Your turn, Rose!" she exclaimed as I sat in front of the vanity, feeling her fingers run through my hair before she grabbed the brush, pulling away the tangles.

"You should honestly stop putting your hair in a ponytail, Rose! It's too short for one." She pulled my mother's ribbons from my hair, and sprayed a heat protection spray in my hair before I felt the straighter pull my golden locks. She looked at my face pondering, giving me the guess that she was finished with my hair.

"I think a strawberry look will do you good, close your eyes, Rose!" I obeyed her command, trusting her instincts as I felt the brush swirl on my eyelids, and a tube press onto my lips along with a slippery substance that had a peculiar taste of strawberries.

"Ok Rose, don't hold back!" she exclaimed spinning the chair I was in as I opened my eyes gasping at my appearance. My inner eyelids were a red in color, while the outer region was green. The crease was amber in color and my brow bone was some neutral color. Green eyeliner accented my waterline and red mascara relaxed on my lashes. My lips looked much fuller with a ruby red color and shiny gloss. My hair also looked amazing, it was straight and choppy looking that I was amazed at how nice I looked with my hair down and straight!

"You look stunning Rosgel!" Is exclaimed, as Lucille and Femi nodded in agreement, I smiled a bit looking at myself in the mirror again.

Thunder began to roll a few hours later, I had completely forgotten about the storm that was supposed to happen tonight.

"Oh." Lucille mumbled, locking her windows, and closing the curtains, hiding under her blankets, "I hate storms." She mumbled, shaking slightly. I blinked and looked at her as the thunder rolled closer and became louder.

"I hope the tent will be okay." Is mumbled as I continued to look at my hands, the lights flickered on and off before blowing out, the house slightly rocking.

"Some storm." I murmured peeking outside at all of the leaves, tiny rocks, and branches tumbling away, before shutting the curtains again.

"I hate black outs, I'm always afraid some murderer is going to appear!" Femi exclaimed, twisting her blond ringlets as the door burst open, all of us screamed in terror at the figure.

* * *

Ooooo who or what is it? R&R and I MIGHT tell you…or I may never…it depends, YOU have to play ur part and R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

So in zee last chapter, a mysterious stranger burst into Lucille's room and gave everyone a fright, now let us see if it's a murderer or someone else.

* * *

We all screamed in horror at the shadow in the doorway, the light from the lightning shone, showing us a boy around our age with almond colored eyes, blond hair, a purple button down shirt, and a pair of black jeans. Lucille frowned and her eyebrows twitched.

"Lukas!" She yelled, horribly ticked off at her brother, "I thought I told you to hang with one of the guys!"

"Little sister." Lukas began, but his sister cut him off, "Don't little sister me! We're twins born at the exact same time!" Lukas just cut her a grin, "According to dad, I was born first." Lucille made a 'Hmph' sound before continuing, "Anyhow what are you doing here? Just because I'm scared of thunder and lightning doesn't mean you have to barge into my room to pick fun at me." Lukas held a face of confusion, "I'm not the only one here, the other guys are right behind me." He turned his head and indeed, our other guy friends were behind him, Lucille just stuck up her nose again.

"Well what do you want? Can't you see this is a ladies only party?"

"I'm just worried about my little sister and her friends!" Lucille gave another angry look, "The storms not going to hurt anyone so just get out! All of you!"

"Ugh! I wasn't talking about the storm! Haven't you girls seen the news?" We all looked at him, our eyebrows rose in confusion; we were cut off by another one of our friends, Benton; his purple eyes held the same tired and bored look they always do, but this time there was a hint of worry.

"Phantom Skye has escaped from prison." He said, his voice all calm and cool and unemotional, all of the girls, except for me, screamed.

"Calm down!" I yelled, instantly their traps shut as I continued, "Skye is my father! He is NOT going to hurt any of us!"

"Pfft, maybe not you, but what about the rest of us? I mean, we're certainly not his children." Ugh! Benton makes me so mad sometimes! I just shook it off before continuing, "I'll make sure he doesn't!"

"Promise?" I blinked and looked over at the big nosed, brown haired, blue eyed, creepy looking teen nodding my head.

"Promise, Elwood." He gave off one of his sweet smiles as I turned towards Gardner; his brown eyes looked up as he tilted his black mane hair.

"Anything you wanna add, Gard?" he just shrugged, "Nah." Was his response, he was always relatively quiet, sort of like his father, which is what I liked about him.

"Now please leave." Lucille ordered, her brother just laughed.

"Don't worry, little sister." He began, "If you or any of you ladies need us, we're just past mom's room." And with that he shut the door, leaving us behind in the dark.

* * *

Ok so I have a feeling there is going to be some confusion as to whose child is whose, so I'll tell you.

As you all know (or hope know) Rosgel is the daughter of Cass (Jill) and Skye, Femi is the daughter of Griffin and Muffy, Gardner is the son of Celia and Marlin; Lukas and Lucille are twins and they're the children of Rock and Lumina, Benton is the son of Flora and Carter, Elwood is the son of Gustafa and Nami, and finally Isleen is the daughter of Mimi and Barney. Anyway, please R&R and I'll try to post the next chapter soon!


End file.
